tabularasafandomcom-20200215-history
TaRapedia:Community Portal
Welcome to the wiki! This portal lists some of the pages you might like to use as you help out around the site. If you want to discuss the wiki in general without using the forums, please see the talk page - TaRapedia talk:Community Portal. The Community Portal is meant to be the central hub of the TaRapedia contributor community. It is the place to inform eachother about "hot" topics, to coordinate cooperation and to focus efforts on high priority tasks and get them done together as quickly as possible. If you want to help, but you don't know where to start, the Community Portal should guide you. Everybody is welcome to help, newbie and veteran alike. You don't need to be a wiki markup or webdesign pro in order to be useful. Not at all. There is something to do for everyone, from small tasks that take only a few seconds and no special wiki knowledge, to advanced and lengthy tasks for experienced users. Having said that, if you're new to TaRapedia, or even new to wikis in general, you may want to read the Help guide first for a general introduction. Starting on the wiki * If you are new to wikis, you may want to read the tutorial on the Central Wikia. * A list of all help pages can be found in Category:Help. How to discuss stuff * If you want to discuss anything about an article, you can use ' '. * For more general discussion, use the forum. * If you need help editing, you could start with ' ' or the tutorial on the Central Wikia. Things to do This wiki is still in its infancy, and there is plenty of work to be done in all areas. But because of that it is even more important to focus attention on high priority tasks. While the wiki is still young you have the chance to build the basic structures in such a way that work will be easier on the long run. If you start chaotic, and everybody does what he deems right, you'll have quicker growth first, but very soon most articles will need an overhaul. How to help * If you want to help but you're not sure where to start, try improving the various stub articles by expanding them. * Another helpful activity would be to check the list of ' ' for frequently linked-to articles that don't exist yet. * Create links leading to ' ', or add links on ' '. * To follow the changes to this wiki, and to look out for new events and problem edits, use ' '. * You can find a list of common templates at TaRapedia:Templates, and even more templates in Category:Templates. * If you're creating pages, categories or templates from scratch, make sure you've read the style guide. You can find it at TaRapedia:Formatting. * Upload and add some screenshots! Visit ' '. Add them to a category too, like Category:Images. * If you notice some images or other content missing that you feel is important, write up a request at TaRapedia:Requests and someone else might create it. TaRaPedia Projects Projects are coordinated efforts to handle specific aspects of the wiki, like missions or NPCs. For more information, or to start/suggest a project, see TaRapedia:Projects. Alternatively, check out one of the projects listed below. Other activities Other useful special pages: * * * * * * * *'Check out the full list of special pages at .' Interesting pages * Want to find out what you've done so far? Visit * Find out more about the wiki on ' ' and ' '! Community Portal Category:Community